Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
If you are committed to this wiki, and want to help expand it further, you may apply for adminship on this page. When you apply, please state the following in your application; *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Staff ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness ** Needs at least 3 for votes to be prrmoted. ** 5 day election * Sysop: ** At least 375-500 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) ** Needs at least 5 for votes and less than 5 against votes to be promoted. ** 7 day election * Bureaucrat: ** Over 625 edits in the mainspace and over 10-12 articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** Needs at least 9 for votes and less than 3 against votes to be promoted. ** 10 day election. =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! 12yz12ab *I made 252 edits on this wiki. *I will try to be on as much as i can after 4:10. *I will make spelling corrections. *Good qualitys: I will help on some articles if you dont get me mad. *Bad qualitys: When you get me mad i may go crazy. *Articles that PWN (i think): *12yz12ab For Against *After that behaviour, no. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (invisible leather tardis) 23:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *Not sure after you tried to blow up someone else's character out of spite. And 252 edits in only 2.5 months (which is about 3 and a half edits a day) is kind of low. Scratch that -- IT'S REALLY LOW. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 23:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *REPLY TO EXPLORER 767: Should of put your vote in neutral because you said not sure. And i will never blow up someone elses character again. I was just on Ditto B...(LOL). --12yz12ab Talk to me 23:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Doesn't mean I'm against. I don't think you should be a sysop due to reasons stated above. End of. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *another reply to explorer 767: I DONT WANT TO BE A SYSOP! I WILL DO THAT WHEN I REACH THE REQUIREMENTS TO BE A SYSOP! NOTE:No i was not going to get mad again.CONTINUING THE REPLY: LOOK AT MY NAME AT THE TOP OF THIS CATEGORY (where it says 12yz12ab in blue)! BLUE LIGHT MEANS ROLLBACK,GREEN LIGHT MEANS SYSOP! --12yz12ab Talk to me 12:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Neutral I dunno... Good edits and 100 above minimum and can never have too many rollbacks, but the Surray to the moon. I'm rambling again, aren't I? I better stop typing and sign now. --[[User:Anniemoose98| Anniemoose98,']] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''I wish you a Merry Christmas (or a Happy Hannukkah or Kwanza!) ']] 23:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don not know, but you really need more edits.--(User:Sanchonachos)'Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 19:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC)